


Loud One

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 18:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18970399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Which one is the loud one?





	Loud One

**Author's Note:**

> KHYML 'Hullabaloo' Likely 2003~2004.

"I'm amazed we didn't draw an audience," Cloud said, a half smile forming as he looked up from fixing his belts.

"No one comes in here anymore," Leon replied. "And besides, you're the loud one."

Cloud leaned back against one of the Gizmo Shop walls, watching as Leon dressed himself. It had taken a good ten minutes for them both to crawl off the floor and even hunt for their clothing. And it wasn't as if either actually wanted to. But they knew that eventually the stupid heartless creatures would filter back into the building and they'd either be forced out or forced to fight again. And neither man quite had the energy to battle.

"Think the roof is clear?" Cloud asked, his gaze shifting from Leon over to the whirring bits of the shop. He wasn't too sure just what all of the, well, gizmos did. But Traverse Town made little sense to begin with, so he didn't concern himself with it.

"People can see up there," Leon stated, buckling the last of his belts and eyeing his gunblade.

"I just thought we could get some air. And you're noisier than I am."

"Do we have to discuss this?" Leon questioned.

"You started it," Cloud replied, picking up his own weapon and heading for the rear door.

Shaking his head, Leon followed.

The night, or day, it was dark no matter what, was cool and the sky was clear. Leon never really knew what he expected to see up in the sky, save for stars gently twinkling out. He really didn't like to look; it was only a reflex when he did.

And he wasn't the loud one. Cloud was the loud one. Or, if in fact he was the loud one, it was the blond's fault. Cloud knew how to do a few things with his tongue that would cause anyone to be the loud one.

Cloud, of course, had been doing those things not too long ago. And despite everything which had occurred between then and the present, Leon couldn't help a bit of obvious arousal at just the thought.

It had been awhile since anyone had really captured his interest like Cloud. He wasn't even sure it was possible, truthfully. But there was something downright bewitching about Cloud, and it wasn't the wing.

The night was clear and cool, Leon reiterated to himself. And Cloud was watching him with his inhuman blue eyes. Whatever he was in for - and it didn't really matter anymore - it was going to be loud.


End file.
